A Chance Meeting
by zsp
Summary: When Katrina Finlay of Glenbogle, Scotland, and Louisa Glasson of Port Wenn, Cornwall meet at a conference in London, they find they have much in common. They are both former small-town educators, ill-at-ease in the city, who have run away from love, only to find half their heart was left behind. Will they learn from each other's mistakes? Between S3&4 DM and during S2 MOTG.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Chance Meeting  
_****_  
_**_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" __and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

To: Louisa G.

From: Pippa W.

Subject: miss you

Hi Lou! Just shooting off a message to let you know we desperately miss you. I do hope you'll reconsider. The school isn't the same without you, it's mutually agreed. Even the Council wants you back. Must not know what to do with all that taxpayer money they have lying around _unused_. ;-)

I've been keeping tabs on the Doc as you asked, though why you care so much about the curmudgeon, I can't imagine. There's not much to report I'm afraid. The Doc's carried on more or less as usual from what I can tell-perhaps the only exception being that he's more grumpier than before, if that's possible. The miserable bugger's been pestered night and day with inquiries about the...um...non-wedding. You know how it is here. All the man will say in reply is that the decision to...er...call things off was mutual. Other than that, my dear, I don't know. The man is hard to read. Personally, I think you're a saint for trying.

Well, new headmaster's just walked in. Bit queer I'm afraid. Talk soon!

-pippa

* * *

Happy Holidays!...

...From the MacDonald Family, and all of us here at Glenbogle House. Wherever life's road takes you this holiday season, we wish you every happiness, and hope that it soon leads you back here, to the Glen.

Warmest Regards,

Hector, Molly, Archie, Lexie, Duncan &amp; Golly _(&amp; Stella)_

_Katrina,_

_I hope you are well. Hector and Molly and I all miss you, as does the village. Not that you've missed much. Things have been rather rotten here, I'm afraid. It's a constant wrestle with Stella. I admit that I'm no accountant, and at her suggestion I've made some sacrifices. But she refuses to admit that in some matters the people who have lived here much of their lives know the place better. Just the other day, she even tried laying off the staff, an experiment which thankfully was short-lived. And then there's Lexie. She's grown strange recently. One day I'm practically the love of her life, the next, she's on strike and threatens to go off and work for Kilwillie! I won her back over from the Dark Side, but truth be told, I'm concerned about her. She's my dearest friend since you left, and with her threat to leave, I truly wonder what I would do without her. At any rate, I'll stop relating the unending woes of life as a laird-I suppose you'll say that's just what I get for being born into the landed aristocracy. Guilty as charged! I hope you are finding your new job fulfilling. It's more than I can say at the moment._

_As always, I wish you the very best._

_Love,_

_Arch_

Card created by hand by Molly MacDonald


	2. Chapter 2

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Dear  _Ms. Glasson __,_

King's College London cordially invites you to attend the Day Symposium "Talking About Teaching" this December, in Smirke Auditorium on our historic Strand Campus. Educators, researchers, and specialists from across the United Kingdom and around the world will gather to present their cutting-edge work on some of thorniest issues in the Field of Education. Please join us for two days of learning, networking, and sharing ideas that we trust will leave you better-equipped as a valued educator of our children's youth.

Sincerely,

Department of Education,

King's College London

* * *

**Katrina**, you have the following event scheduled for **December 12 (3 weeks from now)**

_Title:_ Lecture at "Talking About Teaching" conference

_Time_: 10 am

_Location_: Smirke Auditorium, King's College London _see map_

_Description_: Speech on Cultural Diffs. Don't forget to run speech by Alan, get feedback.

_Reminders_:

3 weeks E-mail

2 weeks E-mail

1 week E-mail

3 days Pop-up

2 days Pop-up

* * *

Dear diary,

It's been awhile since I've written anything in here. The pain of losing Martin, was just too new, I suppose. No...that's not quite accurate. I didn't lose him. We called it off (the wedding), went our separate ways, perhaps never to see each other again. Which is, essentially, the same thing.

It all seemed so promising. That rush of emotion and feeling after Martin asked me to marry him, that heady moment on the balcony when we admired the view, and talked about our future, without argument or strife.

But of course, it couldn't last. There was always some emergency, some distraction. And our minds-they're just so different. He said himself once that little that I said or did made any sense to him. And the same, despite my best intentions is...or was... true on my part as well. I love Martin, I really do, but how can you live, not to mention marry and raise a family with someone who you don't understand at even the most basic level?

I told Martin that he wouldn't make me happy. That was only half true. I knew _he _wouldn't be happy. And if he wasn't happy, I knew from experience, that I wouldn't be either. You see, often, when I'm around Martin, I feel small, inadequate. I can't give him what he needs and fend off all the critics all the time. And his constant rejections of my attempts to try are more then I can bear. No, as sorry as I am that I hurt him, in the end calling it off was the best decision for both of us.

And so I come to the invitation I got today. It's to an educational conference. Up until now, I've been loathe to get too involved here. I think I have some mental reservation about getting to close and familiar with this great, big, overwhelming city, of putting down roots. I guess I thought this was a temporary move, that somehow, I would make up with Martin, and return to my beloved home of Portwenn. But I hear from Pippa that Martin is as difficult as ever, and, after the whole wedding sham, the townspeople are little better. So, as I'm here to stay, I might as well accept.

-Louisa

* * *

Hello diary...

I'm not much into recording my thoughts and feelings. I suppose I'm afraid they'll pop out of the page and take on a life of their own, force me to see reason. But today, I need to tell someone my thoughts, even if it's a page, a piece of paper.

I got a Christmas card today from Archie.

Archie MacDonald.

A love interest you ask?

Yes...that's an apt description. I do _love_ Archie.

Unassuming, a bit cynical, stubborn, hopelessly clueless when it comes to women, wracked by guilt over his brother's tragic death, not to mention the scion of the old oppressive system that cleared their own relatives off their ancestral lands, set up the croft system*, and and drove the Highlands into poverty.

Sure, he's good-looking in his own, sort of shabby way, but he's not exactly prince charming.

Yet, in all my life, I have never met a man the equal of Archie MacDonald. And he cares- or cared-for me too, to boot. Even my fellow admirer (aka the back-talking, temperamental, loose-dressing young cook from Glasgow) Lexie has to admit that. And yet...when I had my chance to be with him forever, I let it go. Off I went to London, to my fancy job in the Government, far, far away from Glenbogle and the man I love. My heart tells me I should go back, ask Archie to show me mercy, to take me back. He might just say yes.

But here lies the problem: I won't go back. I just can't admit that this experiment of mine is wrong. As I write, I still find myself wondering what work I could yet accomplish here in London, what more I could do to make the world outside that musty old Scottish castle a better place.

And that is the _interest_ part. Archie is an interest, a passion. But so is my work. And unfortunately it appears there can be no compromise in between.

It's a true mess!

Your truly,

Katrina

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_* In the 1700's and 1800's many of the Scottish lairds (landowners) drove thousands of their long-term tenants (often distant relatives and members of their own clan) off their land to make more room for sheep grazing, forestry, and hunting. The event is bitterly remembered in Scotland as "The Clearances." After The Clerances, the remaining tenants were given "crofts," tiny farming plots on temporary basis.  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Boyds Chemist  
**Store #3214  
Register: 1  
Cashier: Ewan L. 

1 Paracetamol...4.00

3 Misterine Ultra-Strength: Orange...3.30

1 Nausea-be-gone...2.50 

Subtotal:...£16.40

Discount Total:...(£0.00)

Total:...£16.40 

Vista:...£16.40

Change:...£0.00

Signature: __Louisa Glasson__x 

* * *

From: EdSec  
To: Katrina Finlay

Hi Katrina,

As you know, with the new austerity mindset in Parliament, we're getting pressure to cut back a bit. Fred in Finance has his eyes on a field trip program for rural primary schools in Northwest Cornwall called New Horizons. Its main advocate, a local head teacher named Louisa Glasson has since moved out of the area, and the funds have sat largely unused since. Fred is adamant that the funding has to go, but expects some resistance. I need you to spin this one. Put your background and your Scottish charm to work and win 'em over Kat!  
Thanks again! 

* * *

_New Horizons_

A website created by the students of PortwennPrimary School

What Is New Horizons? Schools Partners Pictures Getting Involved

Click on the links below for information on some of our field trips:

Farm Trip Lifeboat Drill Cornish Birds Talk Castle Trip

Squirrel Talk with Ranger Stewart Trip to Bodmin Moor Bog Exploration

"Just Say No" Talk with PC Penhale Port Wenn Surgery Tour (cancelled)

* * *

Dear diary,

Absolutely rotten day today. Woke up sick, threw up a couple of times. I honestly didn't feel like getting out of bed, much less teaching a classroom full of..._energetic_...primary students... The weird thing is that this is the second time this week. It's like my whole body is just out of whack. But the last sub I had in was so _lousy_...so I just stocked up at the chemist and muddled through it.  
The students here are...how shall I put this...a bit privileged-by which I mean that they're spoiled little buggers. Martin (gosh why can't I get him out of my head) would probably call them 'little brats,' or some such thing, and for once I'd be inclined to agree with him. Get everything they want..._everything_...except adequate attention from their parents,which, as I know all too well, as what they really need. But I run a tight (if fair) ship and they're self-motivated, so no real worries there. Truth be told, though, I miss my students in Port Wenn.

Well, I'm exhausted, and now, a bit depressed so I think I'll head to bed. Thanks again for listening. In this big, bustling, lonely city, no one else is.

Sincerely,

Louisa

* * *

Hi diary,

Pardon me if I'm not as cheery as I should be. It's not you, it's our lovely, dysfunctional Government. I mean, don't get me wrong, the Ed. Secretary's my friend, but sometimes I think she forgets why she got into this in the first place. As a consequence, she makes me wonder why I let her coax me into this in the first place.

Today yet _another_ poorly-formulated directive came down from on high. They want to cut funding to a lovely field trip programme in Cornwall. To them it's pounds and pence. But a quick, _cursory_ look at the website (created by students!) for the programme indicates it's incredible value. There's hands-on stuff for the tactile learners. There's 21st Century technological skills. There's engagement and partnership with both the immediate community and other schools. Content is being taught in a very effective and memorable way. Finances are sound. If only there was someone to run it, a driving force behind it. But the brilliant educator who ran it has left, and I'm charged with helping tear this beautiful structure they've built down.

It makes my red Scottish blood boil.

-Katrina_  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Name: __James Childes__

Ms. Glasson

Science

_RE-DO  
James, I think we need to have a talk._

X 1. What is a reptile?

_I am not reelly shure wut this word is.*_

X 2. Are reptiles cold-blooded or warm-blooded animals?

_I think itts warm-bludded because if it's bludd was cold it wud bee frohzen lik that girl in that moovie frohzen where the prinsess had speshial powers and frohze evrything.**_

X. 3. Which of the following is the best example of a reptile? __D.__

A. T-Rex B. Whale  
C. Newt D. Pine Tree 

* * *

Miss Katrina Finlay is invited to take part in the Ghillie's Ball at Glenbogle House this Saturday, October the Fifteenth, Nineteen Eighty-Five.

_P.S. See you there Kat!_

_-Arch_

* * *

_RETURN TO SENDER_

_Hi Dad, _

_Hope you're well. I was hoping to call you to tell you the news, but, um, I couldn't get a hold of you by the number you left me-which is fine. So instead I thought I'd tell you by letter (and a picture-not my most flattering, but what can you do?)._

_So, here it is._

_I just graduated from Uni! Summa cum laude, all that._ _All those long nights studying for tomorrow's exams or fretting over the latest, greatest, sleep-depriving project are over! I'm done! This is it! Now it's on to the real deal._

_Of course, regardless of it all, I'm still your little girl (trying not to cry). I will never, ever forget that._

_Oh daddy, I miss you so much!  
I wish you could have been here, I really do, but, I'm sure something, something very, very important, kept you away. Write back quickly!  
__  
Your Loving Daughter,  
Louisa_

* * *

Sunday, October 16, 1985

**Death of MacDonald Son Shakes the Glen**

Callum Mackay, _News Writer_

_Glenbogle House_. Jamie Robert MacDonald, age 16 of Glenbogle House passed away Saturday morning, according to statements from the MacDonald Family and PC Mackenzie of the Northern Constabulary. The MacDonalds have confirmed that Jamie, who was the oldest son and presumed heir of The Honourable Hector Naismith MacDonald and Lady Molly Elizabeth MacDonald, died in a boating accident. Jamie's younger brother Archie MacDonald was also in the boat, but was unharmed. Jamie had just started classes at The Queen's College, OxfordUniversity where he majored in Mathematics. The MacDonald family have asked for privacy in the wake of this tragic event.

* * *

_EXPRESS MAILED_

_Hi Louisa,_

_I'm sorry to have rushed off on you like that. I mean, I know that this was your very first Back to School Night of your very first year teaching, and it was a big deal for you and all, and I promise I'll make it up. But, and I think you'll agree this an important but, I got a call from a company in London! It was a be there or be square sort of deal. So I made sure I was there. And boy did it pay of! They want me to help work on this snazzy cafe in Kensington, and they're paying big money for it too-more than triple what I could get even in Truro, assuming there was any work in Truro to do. I accepted, of course. I've even taken the liberty of coming up with a couple of options for where we'll live. I included them with this letter. Let me know what you think!_

_Love,_

_Danny_

* * *

**_MacDonald Clan Gathering 2011!_****

Join us at Glenbogle House for a day of games, food, fun, and above all, a celebration of our rich culture and heritage.  
Of special import this year is the abdication of long-time laird and Chieftain of the MacDonalds Hector Naismith MacDonald, and the coronation of his son and successor Archibald "Archie" Naismith Macdonald as Chieftain in his place.

_Dear Arch + Katrina, first and foremost- it's about time you two got it going! I mean, I practically had to bang your heads together, you moody, thick-headed clods! I'd almost have gotten Duncan and Golly together faster than the two of you, and they'd be a far more handsome sight by a long stretch (although the kilt did make a SIGNIFICANT improvement Arch-feel free to wear it around the house whenever you like). But, now that you ARE together (water under the bridge-only, haha, we don't have a bridge anymore because Hector broke it!), I just want to say, I wish you all the best and, as ever, I'm rooting you on._

_-Lexie_

* * *

_To: Louisa_

_From: Martin_

* * *

_**Footnotes:**  
__  
*Translation: "I am not really sure what this word is."_

_**Translation: "I think its warm-blooded because if its blood was cold, it would be frozen, like that girl in that movie 'Frozen' where the princess had special powers and froze everything."_

_***(Spoiler Alert for Monarch of the Glen) For those not well-acquainted with Monarch of the Glen, a MacDonald Clan Gathering (there are 2 or 3 during the course of the show) provides the setting where Archie and Katrina declare their feelings for each other and get together (with Lexie's help). A few months later, Katrina takes the job in London that she works at in this story._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Building Bridges: Reaching Across Cultural Lines_**

_11:00, Smirke Auditorium_

Ms. Katrina Finlay, Community Relations Advisor to the Secretary of State for Education, draws from her own experiences as a teacher and local politician in the Scottish Highlands and in London to address reaching across cultural barriers to students and community members who may have a very different outlook and background than our own, seeing and using cultural identity and heritage as an asset, and developing multi-cultural curriculum.

**_Justine's Restaurant_*******

2 Beef Pasty...£10.00

3 Glass: White Wine: Daphne du Maurier..£15.00

1 Cullen Skink... £8.00

2 Glass: Single Malt: Lagganmore...£10.00

Subtotal:...£43.00

Discount Total:...(£0.00)

Total:...£43.00

Vista:...£43.00

Change:...£0.00

Signature: __Katrina Finlay__x

_Thanks for Visiting!_

_Come Back Soon!_

Dear diary,

Woke up a bit groggy this morning. Spent half the night looking at old photos when I should have been rereading my lecture notes. And the thought of Archie capsizing that boat and Jamie desperately swimming about looking for that dog-and then drowning-it gave me awful nightmares. I didn't know how I was going to pull the whole thing off.

But then Alan, stopped by, like he does every morning, with a latte, extra whip cream, and all the tiredness and dreary thoughts about the past sort of drifted away.

_Okay_...so that's not really true.

Sure, the latte was great-I woke up. But then Alan made a cynical joke, and the bitterweet memories came flooding back. There was a time when Alan, the unscrupulous, but loyal, veteran politician, a rising star in Westminster, and Archie, the overstressed, slightly bumbling laird, a symbol of the backwards elite I claimed to despise, had competed for my affections.

Of course, Alan hadn't stood a chance back then, not while Archie, the man I really loved, was around-easily accessible, you might say. But now-here in London-I'm in _Alan's world._

At any rate I'm waxing philosophical. And we can't have that, can we!

So, hyped up on caffeine, it went well, a real hit, (just as Alan said it would). And lo and behold, who comes up to shake my hand afterwards but one Louisa Glasson, native of the tiny Cornish village of Port Wenn. Not impressed? Well, I will have you know, dear diary, that Louisa is one of those ordinary geniuses that makes the world go 'round. She's the one who put together that marvelous field trip program that my boss wants me to PR out of existence.

I may or may not have interrogated her about the program over lunch. I thought perhaps I might be able to save the program with a little help from Louisa, was very gracious and forthcoming. We were really hitting it off, when she noticed some of the eczema on my hands.

"You'd better see the Doc about that," I blurted out, pointing to the reddish, crusty patch of skin. And just as I felt like I was finally making a good friend in this forsaken city too! But it gets worse!

The woman, Katrina's her name, said "Oh, I don't know. My GP's sooo...well..._you know_..."

And what did I say in return?  
"Oh, yes I know. Martin can be a bit of pain some...times..."

"But my GP's name is Gregory..." Katrina said suspiciously.

"Oh, right."

So I had to backtrack and explain that Martin is the GP, indeed the only physician of any stripe, in my hometown Port Wenn.  
And also that he happens to be my ex-fiancee.  
To her credit, Katrina didn't snicker. She just sort of smiled sadly and nodded. Soon after, Katrian discovered that her sort-of-ex-boyfriend's ex-fiancee (now that's irony for you) was the proprietor of the restaurant we were eating at. I'm afraid to say our lunch was cut a bit short as a result.

Now I know what your thinking...or...would be thinking...if in fact you could think...which of course you can't, because you're...well...a diary.

Why can't I stop talking and thinking and, really just obsessing over grumpy, stiff, overly blunt Martin Ellingham, who doesn't know a thing about relationships and doesn't care to.

Why don't I just make a clean break?

It's just that it's sort of...complicated...

Last night, I was trying to get some long overdue marking wrapped up. But some of the papers-well they were just crap-and I had other things on my mind.

Soon I found myself looking through my box of old letters and papers I brought from Cornwall. Lots of old memories, "history" as my old ex Danny Steel would put it. Some were happy, but many...just painful. I don't like to elaborate, but I'll just say that there's been a good deal of disappointment in my life. I don't ask for much, you see, just consistency, and I've seen it all too few times over the years.

But Martin...Martin was different...

_12:10_** Katrina Finlay:** I cant get out of my mind what u said about that doctor earlier

_12:11_** Me:** What? You mean Martin?

_12:11_ **Me:** I mean Dr Ellingham

_12:11 _**Katrina Finlay:** Yes! Thats the 1.

_12:12_** Me: **Katrina...I dont want to sound mean...but its kind of a sore subject w/ me...baggage...

_12:12_** Katrina Finlay:** Sorry.

_12:13 _**Me: **Dont worry about it.

_12:14 _**Katrina Finlay:** Its just that...

_12:14_** Me:** what?

_12:14 _**Katrina Finlay:** Got some baggage myself

_12:16_** Katrina Finlay:** Sorry. =/ Putting my foot in my mouth.

_12:17 _**Katrina Finlay:** have a nice

_12:17_** Me:** really?

_12:17_** Katrina Finlay:** night

_12:17_** Katrina Finlay:** yeah

_12:18_** Me:** = / Alright...

_12:18_** Katrina Finlay:** My place?

_12:18_** Me: **hope u have tissues

_To be continued..._

* * *

*_The receipt makes reference to different aspects of the two shows. Justine is a love interest of Archie in Monarch of the Glen. In the very first episode he and Justine are preparing for the opening night of their new restaurant in London, when he is called back to Glenbogle, and becomes embroiled in trying to make the estate profitable. Eventually, Justine ends up owning the restaurant. Daphne du Maurier was a French writer who lived in Cornwall__for a time and wrote stories about it. Port Wenn residents Bert and Al Large mention her in passing a few times in Season 1 of Doc Martin. As for the wine, Louisa can often be seen sipping a glass here or there throughout the show (except Season 4, for good reason), a fact highlighted by Martin's almost complete abstinence from the drink (except on one particular occasion). Cornwall is well known for its pasties and they are frequently referred to in Doc Martin, at one point being thrown at the doctor, while Cullen Skink is a Scottish dish that cook Lexie McTavish is tricked into cooking up for a high-profile visitor in Monarch of the Glen-with near disastrous results.__Lagganmore is a fictional whiskey distillery located near Glenbogle which the MacDonalds hold shares in, and which Hector MacDonald enjoys drinking the products of-perhaps a bit too much. The name no doubt comes from "Loch Laggan," the real name of the loch that "Glenbogle" (aka Ardverkirke__Castle)is located on._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **_[Warning: Major spoilers for MOTG &amp; Doc Martin]_**

* * *

(Katrina's diary)

"But no regrets...right?"

This is the question that kept me up all night.

Do I have regrets?

Have I made the wrong decision?

* * *

(Louisa's diary)

Dear diary,

It all started last night. Okay it really started a few when I left Martin and Port Wenn for London. Or perhaps 5 years ago that fateful day I met Martin on the plane.

At any rate, last night I got a text-or rather a series of texts-from that speaker at the conference, Katrina Finlay. She wanted to chat about our "baggage."  
Now, despite Martin's insistence that I was always so "emotional" (as if emotion was a _disease_!) or apt to share whatever was on my mind to every passerby, I think I'm quite tight-lipped when it comes to such things, by Port Wenn standards anyway. But last night...

* * *

(Katrina's diary)  
Last night was different. I mean, Louisa and I have a ton in common. We're both schoolteachers from small rural villages in the "back of beyond" as Holly (a mutual acquaintance we both have grown to detest more and more as time goes on) likes to call it. We both had a sort of absentee dad (though she had an absentee mum as well). We both made the choice to move to London, leaving behind romantic attachments that we thought we'd be marrying someday.

So we both kind of...unloaded.

* * *

(Louisa)

"I met Martin on an airplane," I told Katrina. "He's a bit odd looking, but sort of handsome, I guess, in his own way." Of course, I didn't tell her that I had a particular fascination with his large, round, almost moon-shaped head, and those ridiculously gigantic ears that sort of stick straight out from the side of his head. One simply doesn't share those sort of things publicly.

Even so, we both couldn't help but giggle a bit. I mean it was _absurd_. Our relationship, _typically_, started out with a misunderstanding. Martin, seated opposite, started staring intently at me, though he tried to pretend like he wasn't. I confess that I'd kind of furtively been glancing at him myself nearly the entire flight, but the way he was looking at me was...well...creepy. So I looked him in the eye, hoping he would feel ashamed.

He simply drew closer.

"You've got a problem!" I told him, storming off moodily. You can imagine my surprise when he turned up at the interview for the village GP position.

* * *

(Katrina)

"I've known Archie, since...well really...as long as I can remember," I recalled. "Though he'd almost forgotten about me when he came back to Port Wenn after nearly a decade in London. He used to call me 'Gingernut,' that is right up until his parents shipped the poor lad to boarding school in Berkshire. Still we'd see each other now and again when he was home on breaks. That was a joyous occasion in the village, though many forget it now, when the MacDonald boys came home for the holidays. And the first person Archie would seek out after he got home was me, though I never knew it at the time. I was someone who could talk to, unlike his well-meaning, but somewhat distant mother and father, who had so-called 'standards' to maintain."

"Around the time Archie turned 15, we started becoming interested in each other, though neither of us let on. He invited me to that fateful Gillie Ball. Of course, we never went. Archie and his older brother Jamie were on a canoe, when Archie, always the playful one, accidentally tipped the boat. His brother, normally an avid swimmer, drowned while trying to find the family dog. Archie was overcome with guilt. It's fair to say he fled to London, blocking out all the memories associated with that terrible night."

"But then he came back, albeit, a bit changed. He was a bit of a townie, self-centered, frustrated by the massive task of making Glenbogle solvent, of trying to maintain his relationship with his girlfriend in London, of figuring out what the heck he _really_ wanted from life. At first, I was a bit of an obstacle standing in his path with my constant little rants about how the landed aristocracy were still mucking things up for ordinary folks in the 21st century."

* * *

(Louisa)

"I went into that interview determined that no arrogant, unfeeling doctor's doctor from London was going to march into our little village and mess it up."

I told Katrina of how I had raised my concern that surgeons stereotypically see patients as "bodies" rather than "people." Martin explained that his old job was "nothing _but_ working with the bodies...I mean..._people_."

"But Martin showed his true colors after it was all over. I had been haranguing him all afternoon, insisting that he be rejected, sent back to his padded loft in London empty-handed. Served the creepy bugger right. And yet, just as I was issuing him a warning not to 'cross the line' in Port Wenn, he stopped what he was doing, examined my eye, and diagnosed my acute glaucoma. Thanks to him, I've had perfect vision since."

At least as far as my eyes go, anyway.

"Martin and I carried on rowing time and again. But for every time we feuded something else happened to draw us together. Glaucoma.  
A ruptured spleen.  
Anemia.  
A hostage situation involving highly volatile explosives.  
Even an ex-boyfriend turned would-be fiancée.

"'Chalk and cheese' Martin's aunt called us. And yet, a few years and several dozen near catastrophes after Martin arrived in (or more accurately collided with) Port Wenn, Martin and I went on our first real (sort of) date."

* * *

(Katrina)

"For me it was a fun run," I explained. Louisa gave me a funny look.

"A bunch of folks have been wanting to have one of those in Port Wenn," Louisa said. "But I'm not sure our...or rather...the village's sole police officer is up for the task."

I laughed. "Nor our's. And yet the Glenbogle Fun Run-at 5 years old, an ancient tradition-is the highlight of the local calendar. It's more like one of those American outdoorsy mudder runs than a fun run, if you ask me."

"So what happened at this _mudder_, as you call it? Get a nice look at his legs did you?" Louisa teased.

"Yes actually! And his ridiculous hat that his father Hector claimed was worn at Culloden."

Louisa looked clueless.

"It was a famous battle in Scotland. We lost."

"Oh. Right."

"At any rate, we'd rowed the day before about raising rents, and Archie's mother had money on me to win the race. Basically I tripped and he, ever the gallant one, scooped me up and carried me to the finish line a few meters away. It didn't hurt that he donated land to the school for a gym afterwards."

* * *

(Louisa)

"The 24 hours before our engagement were just a whirlwind of activity. We'd grown quite close, started dating actually-if you can really call our brief and often strained encounters as 'dating.' Well, as usual a blunt, rather rude statement from Martin and my own excitability ruined things, and we called it quits. The next thing I know, Martin is saving my friend-_Holly's_-life..."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Katrina teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Martin's gruff and rude and there's really a hundred things that are crap about him, but he's a good man, and a skilled doctor. Seeing his and hands working tirelessly and brilliantly with whatever meager materials are available, even in the midst of his extreme personal discomfort"-have I mentioned Martin has a problem with blood?-"it...well...it...it attracts me to him."

I could feel my neck growing warm even at the thought of it.

That afternoon he asked me to marry him."

* * *

(Katrina)  
'I feel the same way as I've always felt. I'm absolutely nuts about her.'  
There it was.  
Archie had said it.  
In public, over a PA system, to hundreds of people.

The fact that Archie had thought he was having a private conversation at the time wasn't important. Archie MacDonald had professed his love for me. There may never have been a formal marriage proposal, but on that day, just a few months ago, we were as certain as two unmarried people can be that we would spend the rest of our lives together.

* * *

(Louisa)

"Things didn't turn out that way though, did they?" I said.

"No," Katrina said, frowning. "I got offered a job in London working a high up position. I always wanted to make a difference. This was my chance." She seemed a bit uneasy, unsure of herself, as she glanced at me.  
"How 'bout you. Why aren't you and...you know...Doctor Martin...or Ellingham...or whatever his name is, together?"

Now it was my turn to frown.

"We never got married. Called it off on the wdding day, at the exact moment we were supposed to be getting married.

"Oh Louisa, that's absolutely heart-wrenching!"  
I nodded, swallowing hard.

"We're just totally different people, complete opposites, really. Our frequent misunderstandings crept into and ruined even the best moments of our relationship. I didn't think he would make me happy," I said, a bit doubtfully. "And, as he so bluntly pointed out, I certainly wouldn't have made him happy either."

There was silence for a moment.

* * *

(Katrina)

"But no regrets...right?" I finally said.

We both stared at each other in silence, once more. Neither of us wanted to answer that question, honestly.

* * *

(Louisa)

I love Martin.

* * *

(Katrina)

I love Archie.

* * *

(Louisa)

I thought I'd be happy, _we'd_ be happier, away from each other.

(Katrina)

I wanted to see the world!

* * *

(Both)  
As it turns out, I'm miserable. I can't bear to be apart from him.

* * *

(Katrina)  
"Well then," I asked, "what are we gonna do?"

* * *

(Louisa)

I was shaken by this important, yet terrifying question.

And so I chose to ignore it.

"I...I better head to bed," I finally managed to say.

"Yeah...me too..."

* * *

(Katrina)

When I woke up to use the toilet in the wee hours of the morning, those words I'd said still ringing in my mind, I couldn't help but hear the small sounds of suppressed weeping coming from my sofa, as the poor girl cried herself to sleep. For myself, I was too afraid and stubborn to shed a tear.  
Instead, I buried Archie's picture in my sock drawer.  
_  
To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **_[Warning: Major spoiler for Doc Martin]_**

* * *

_3:30 _**Me:** I think we should talk  
_3:30_ **Louisa:** I think we should talk

_3:31_ **Me**: Well thats wut u all a coincidence ; )  
3_:31_ **Louisa:** I know! Its like telepathy or whattever they call it...  
_3:32_ **Me:** No telepaths are those people who have no feelings of guilt...or maybe that's psychopaths(?)

_3:33_ **Louisa:** Umm...Im not really sure...actually

_3:34_ **Me:** Sorry. Bunny trail.  
_3:34_ **Me:**Trafalgar Square?  
_3:34_ **Louisa:** Not a problem. I love bunny trails actually. Teachable moments I call them.  
_3:34_ **Louisa:** My students go on bunny trails all the time.  
_3:34_ **Louisa:** I mean not that your a student. I mean like a child.  
_3:34_ **Louisa:** I mean youre not a child. Obviously.  
_3:34_ **Louisa:** Yeah that sounds good.  
_3:34_ **Me:** So Trafalgar Square it is. 5:30 do you good?

_3:35_ **Louisa:** Sorry just got sloshed by a passing bus. gosh I hate london.  
_3:35_ **Me:** No how you feel.

_3:36_ **Me:** *Know

_3:37_ **Louisa: **5:30 at Trafalgar Square would be great.  
_3:37_ **Me:** Great See you there! And get some nice dry clothes on ASAP!

_3:38_ **Louisa:** thanks! will do!

* * *

_Dear Louisa,_

_It's lovely to have had you as a friend. Not someone like Holly, who you chat with in the office or faculty room or hang out with sometimes on the weekends or another networking connection. A real friend. Someone who is not afraid to speak the truth, to put themselves out there a little in the discomfort zone._

_It's still a bit overwhelming what we agreed to yesterday afternoon. Quitting our jobs, packing our things, and taking the long trip home to face the music, come what may-that's tough stuff. I just hope I'm up for it._

_But as you said so eloquently, we can choose to face our problems head on, and maybe resolve them and be happy, or try to run away from them, and be miserable the rest of our lives._

_Here's to second chances!_

_Sincerely,_

_Katrina Finlay_

_P.S.: Give me a ring some time. Soon. Like, ASAP. And good luck!_

* * *

**National Health Service Form # 234**

Patient Name: __Louisa Roberta Glasson__

NHS Number (if appl.):__943-476-5919__

Age: __37__

Gender: __Female__

City of Residence (if appl.): __London__

Physician: __Dr. Carolyn Katz_ _Nurse: __Joseph Absolom__

GP: __Not yet registered___(formerly Dr. Martin Ellingham, Port Wenn)_

Conditions (if any): __Pregnancy (3 months) __Nausea Gravidarum__

Medicine Prescribed (if any): __20 mg_ _Debendox/once daily/30 days _

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **_[Warning: Spoilers for _Monarch of the Glen _and_ Doc Martin_]_**

* * *

__Ms. Katrina Finlay, __

It is with great joy that we invite you to join us as

**Hon. ARCHIBALD "Archie" MACDONALD**

**AND**

**ALEXANDRA "Lexie" ****MCTAVISH**

Exchange their vows and are joined in holy matrimony.

_When:_ This Tuesday

_Where: _Glenbogle Community Church, Glenbogle, Scotland

We hope you can join us!

* * *

British R *

LON

TO

PORT

ONE

* * *

(Louisa)

Dear diary,

I got the news a few days ago.

I'm having a baby!

One part of me is thrilled-I've always wanted a child-lots of children actually-of my own. I've tried my best to remind myself of that over the past few days.

It's quite remarkable really, caring another human being, something I've-or we've-created, something that is completely dependent on me for life.

On the other hand, this changes everything. EVERYTHING. It was one thing to swallow my pride and, as an independent, unattached, single woman, go back to Port Wenn, endure the odd rude remark from a neighbor. I suppose I thought I could mend the rift (more like a gaping canyon) between Martin and I, start again. I realize now that it was foolish to ever think Martin and I could get back together again.

And now that there's a baby, I'd look like I just came back because I needed a man to cover for me. Martin would take one look at me, assume I had been with another man, and shut the door in my face. Or worse-he might adopt his pompous doctor approach and try to coax me into making a choice I don't want to make and most assuredly would regret.

I can picture the horrible mess playing out as if it had already happened.

No, diary. Moving to Port Wenn, involving Martin is out of the question. Better he not ever know he had a child. Better the tragic, painful train wreck of our dysfunctional relationship just slips away into the fogs of the past, as if it never even happened.

* * *

ilways *

DON

TO

BOGLE

E WAY

* * *

(Katrina)

"Joined in holy matrimony"

Married!

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Sure, I knew Lexie was sweet on Archie-and I knew he wasn't entirely indifferent to her. But this was-well it was shock.

Now that I think of it, I think I overestimated Archie. Time and distance produce some degree of idealization, I suppose.

I've seen it before-loneliness, a feeling of worthlessness, and a old flame-and suddenly you've convinced yourself that the relationship can be rekindled, that the man you once left behind was worth a second chance.

But now-now memories of the _real_ Archie's coming flooding back to me:

Uncertain of himself, unwilling or unable to truly to commit to anyone or anything, eternally lost in his own guilt-as if he was the only person on earth who ever suffered from that affliction. Selfish, obsessed with money, irreverent towards the traditions and customs his family and the community value so deeply.

Why did I ever fall for him?

Why did I turn him into some kind of prince charming that would sweep me, the poor tenant farmer, off her feet and carry me into his castle?

For that matter, why should I even give him a second thought?

If that lily-livered, spoiled, aristocratic shadow of a man fancies half-dressed gutter snipes from Glasglow who can't even run a proper kitchen, much less an estate with debt running into the tens of thousands of dollars, then power to him.**

And when he calls me in six months time with his sob story about how his _precious _Lexie left him at the estate sale, I'll laugh and coolly hang up the phone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_* To avoid any confusion, these are meant to represent train tickets (or what's left of them, at any rate)._

**_Actually, Lexie, a colorful, lovable MOTG character who we don't get to know well in this story, runs a pretty decent kitchen, considering what she has to work with-although she apparently has a penchant for overcooking food, a fact she is often teased about. Katrina also fails to mention that, in addition to cooking, Lexie is the sole housekeeper for the estate, with it's dozens of rooms, hundreds of antiques, and rather eccentric occupants. Later, it turns out that she has many other skills as well. It should also be noted that she is a bit of flirt._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 9** **_[Warning: Spoilers for _Monarch of the Glen _and_ Doc Martin_]_**

* * *

**The Much Honoured Hector Naismith MacDonald, 73**, formerly Laird of Glenbogle and Chieftain of the MacDonald Clan tragically passed away this Tuesday after a fishing accident on the Glenbogle Estate. Hector was a former reservist with the Gordon Highlanders, seeing service in the Second World War, Korea, and the Aden Emergency, as well as an avid sportsman and beloved father, husband, employer, and landlord. Hector is survived by his wife Molly, his son and heir Archie (currently engaged to Ms. Alexandra McTavish, formerly of Glasglow) and his daughter Lizzie. Hector also had a brother Donald*, who's whereabouts and status are currently unknown. An intimate funeral for family and close friends will be held tomorrow at Glenbogle Community Church.

* * *

**MacDonald Marriage Post-poned**

_Glenbogle Estate, Scotland-_The Glenbogle Estate released a short statement this morning announcing that the planned wedding between the Much Honoured Archie MacDonald and Lexie McTavish, has been post-poned until further notice.

The announcement comes just hours after Ms. McTavish allegedly failed to show up for her wedding, instead boarding a bus for her hometown of Glasglow, which in turn prompted a (successful) pursuit by Mr. MacDonald and the Glenbogle staff. While Mr. MacDonald and Ms. McTavish declined to give a reason for this series of affairs, sources knowledgeable about the situation hinted at cold feet and the pressure and grief accompanying the death and funeral of Archie's father Hector MacDonald a mere two weeks ago.

* * *

Dear Louisa,

First off-Congratulations!

Is it a boy or a girl?

I'd make some pithy remark about which gender is preferable, but, I'm afraid to say, I don't have much experience in that area.

Secondly, I have a proposal. I'm afraid it has to do with your other unfortunate news-Holly pushing you out of your job-but there's some good news attached to it as well, so I hope you'll forgive me.

I might as well just say that I didn't go back home. Archie, I came to find out, is engaged. They postponed the wedding, which, strange to say, gives me some hope, but I figure I'll bide my time, give Arch some room to think (serves him right to be a little insecure for awhile. Besides, I've been doing quite well here in London on my own. I even managed to save your field trip program. It took a great deal of haranguing, and arm-twisting, and string-pulling, but I got the job done. And boy does it feel good!

As it turns out, it's just as well for _you_ that I stayed. You see, it just so happens I need an assistant (turns out there's a lot of work involved in being the advisor to an Education Minister-who knew?) and I can't think of anyone more qualified-or who I'd rather have working with me-than you, Louisa. Imagine it-the two of us against the big bad world, facing down the bureaucracy, putting the elites in their place, _making a difference_. And I can promise you good pay and benefits, as much maternity leave as you like, free daycare, and a full investigation of our mutual "friend's" questionable dismissal policy.**

Think it over Louisa. It'd be nice to work with a friend-a good, honest friend-for a change.

Sincerely,

Katrina

* * *

_Dear diary, _

_I did it._

_You may remember that awhile I found an envelope from Martin in one of my many unpacked boxes. He probably dropped it off right before I left Port Wenn. Up until now, it has sat on my bedstand, virtually untouched. I suppose I was afraid to open it, afraid that it would cause me to have second thoughts about my decision to leave, to come to London._

_Well, I opened it. It was my last day of teaching at Holly's wretched school, after she forced me to take retirement. Of course, she didn't mention my being pregnant, but it was written there between the lines of the early retirement form. One or two families (who happen to be unusually influential in certain circles Holly would love to mingle in) had raised a fuss about my being a single mother, and in an instant 4 years of uni and nearly 20 years of friendship were forgotten.** _

_After all that, I needed some reassurance, and Martin had always been an unchanging rock, even if his manner was blunt and gruff. So I slit the envelope open, took a deep breath and read the few lines Martin had written in his meticulous script (well, meticulous for a doctor, anyway)._

* * *

_Dear Louisa,_

_I've heard of your plan to move to London. I won't try to dissuade you from going-you're a grown woman and you make your own decisions. I will just say this: that I hope you aren't leaving the job, and the village, and the people that are so dear to you on account of me. If that is, in fact, the case, I can arrange for a temporary replacement immediately, and I'm sure Chris Parsons can find a proper GP within a month or two. You need never see me again, if you don't want to._

_Regardless of what you decide Louisa, I wish you the very, very best.  
Love,_

_Martin_

* * *

_It wasn't very flowery or romantic. There was no last second appeal for me to stay. Quite to the contrary, my former fiancee was acknowledging the terrible rift that had suddenly come between us and driven us apart._

_It was, in fact, just the kind of dull, blunt, practical note that Martin could be expected to write.  
__  
And it was utterly selfless._

_Suddenly it was like something in my heart-some stupid, stubborn pride-had just dissolved into nothingness, unleashing a torrent of loneliness and longing that had been cooped up inside._

_How could I be such a fool?!_

_This is Martin's child I'm carrying inside me, as much as mine. And, whatever else he may be, he is not a monster, unworthy to see or even know about his child.  
He is a human being, imperfect, flawed, unusual, but also, in his own, awkward way, quite lovely, caring, moral-all in all, a good man, a wonderful person, really. He may be gruff inside and out, but he truly does have a heart of gold. _

_And, as if the past few years haven't provided abundant evidence of his goodness, it is plainly written there, in that note, for all to see. For my benefit Martin would lay down, not just his job, but his career, the last shreds of his dignity._

And in return, I won't even tell him about his child. I've deprived him of both the joyous privilege and the awesome responsibility of being a parent, hogging it for myself, and inflicting unnecessary pain on both of us in the process.

_I keep thinking about Katrina, how she left the love of her life out of pride, and how much she regretted it that last meeting we had. Ironically, now she's inviting me to stay in London, work for her, with unrivalled benefits no less. I admit that it's quite tempting.  
But then I remember how unsuited I am for "living on the heights", and how much I hate London. Inevitably, my mind drifts back to Martin and Port Wenn, and I know there's really only one choice, one direction to take going forward._

_I'm going home. _

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_* The eccentric Donald MacDonald appears as a major character later in the show. I should note that there are family members not included in this obituary. To find out who's not included and why, you should watch Season 4 of Monarch of the Glen._

_** Holly, the head teacher at a wealthy school in London who briefly appears in the Season 3 of Doc Martin, and whom it is implied Louisa goes to work for when she leaves Port Wenn, became friends with Louisa when the two were at university, although, as Louisa puts it, Holly has "changed" since then, decidedly not for the better. In this story, it is "revealed" that Holly had also met and "befriended" (aka included in her network of potentially valuable contacts) Katrina, although there is of course no basis for this in Monarch of the Glen._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 10** **_[Warning: Spoilers for _Monarch of the Glen _and_ Doc Martin_]_**

* * *

From: EdSec  
To: Katrina Finlay

Subject: PedlingtonPrimary School Merger

Hi Katrina,

I read over the list of concerns you passed on from the Pedlington Primary School Merger Town Hall Meeting last Thursday. I appreciate your willingness to lend an ear to the people, but the plan has been thoroughly reviewed and researched and the merger will go on. I'll send you the timeline for the closure of Pedlington Primary School and the new bus routes and schedules by the end of the day tomorrow, so you can pass them on to the residents.

I know you dislike this sort of thing Katrina, but I assure it is necessary. The Pedlington school represents a sizable investment to the Government, with minimal return. You know as well as anyone that we've got to cut costs. Small, backwater districts like Pedlington won't fight back, so there's less mess.

On top of all this, the Prime Minister himself will be visiting Yorkshire in a few days, and Pedlington is on his itinerary, so it is really essential that we have good PR on this one. Succeed, and I promise you great things lie ahead.

Best of luck!

* * *

From: Katrina Finlay  
To: EdSec

Subject: Re: Pedlington Primary School Merger

Hi

I understand that this is matter of great interest to the Government, and essential to the image of the Prime Minister. That is why I believe the Prime Minister himself, perhaps along with the Secretary for Education, should address it in person with the people of Pedlington. Surely there will be a great deal to talk about, now that I've sent your memo to the Times, the BBC, and The York Press.

* * *

From: Katrina Finlay  
To: EdSec

Subject: Re:Re: Pedlington Primary School Merger

Oh, and in case it isn't abundantly clear, I resign.

-Katrina

* * *

Position: HEAD TEACHER

Level: Primary

The Glenbogle Board of School Governors is seeking a highly qualified educator to fill the position of Head Teacher at Glenbogle Primary School, located in the pristine Scottish Highlands. Interested candidates should contact Mrs. Maureen McSweeney tel: 01479 873535

* * *

_Survey of Obstetric Patients at Royal Cornwall Hospital, Truro, UK_

_Form A_

Patient Name: Louisa Roberta Glasson  
  
Obstetrician/Gynecologist: Dr. Edith Montgomery

GP:  N/A_  
  
Stage of Pregnancy: _6 mos._

Gender of Fetus: Male_  


Patient Marital Status: _Single_

Will Biological Father be Participating?: _No_

* * *

_2:30_** Me:** I heard about how you packed in.

_2:31_ **Katrina:** ive had enough of london and the bureaucracy. im thinking of applying for my old job back home. Archies on the board of governors, so right away he'll be forced to make a choice-take it or leave it.

_2:32_ **Me:** Wow. Thats brave of you.  
2_:32_** Katrina: **No. The brave thing wouldve been to never have left my home in the first place. Youre the brave one Lou. You followed your heart, and left this place months ago  
_2:32 _**Me: **Louisa

_2:33_ **Katrina: **Im sorry?

_2:34 _**Me: **Its actually Louisa.

_2:35_ **Katrina:** Oh. Right. Sorry.

_2:36_ **Me:** No, its fine. Its just my ex boyfriend Danny used to call me Lou. And my parents called me Lou-Lou.  
_2:36_ **Katrina:** LOU-LOU?  
_2:36_ **Me:** And thanks for the compliment  
_2:36_ **Me:** Im just not sure the following my heart thing has worked out so well for me.  
_2:36 _**Me:** Yeah I know, right?

_2:37_ **Katrina:** Thats ghastly, even for a pet name. Point well taken.

_2:38_ **Katrina:** Why?  
_2:38_ **Katrina: **What happened?

_2:39 _**Me:** *Sighs*  
_2:39_ **Me:** I dont exactly know what i expected...  
_2:39_ **Katrina**: Its no sin to have high expectations

_2:40_ **Me:** Yes. Youre right of course. Its just...  
_2:40_ **Katrina: **What?  
_2:40_ **Me:** Well, I guess i expected that when i showed up at martins door he would let me in. wed sit down, talk through our issues. sort out what to do. I expected him to be strong, supportive, reassuring. Instead he buckled, stuttering and stumbled through the whole conversation. He even told me an abortion was still an option!

_2:41 _**Katrina:** Well...i think it is is...legally...  
_2:41_ **Me:** it was never an option in my book. This is a human being I'm carrying, and my, our-his-wonderful, beautiful child, no less. To suggest we get rid of it...

_2:42 _**Katrina:** Youre preaching to the choir here, girl. But maybe he was just confused, trying to sort out what it is you wanted to do. Youve got to admit that was some pretty heavy news you dropped on him.

_2:43_** Me: **yeah. i suppose

_2:44 _**Me: **but thats only the half.  
_2:44_ **Katrina:** Oh?  
_2:44_ **Me:** There was a woman, an Edith Montgomery, sitting in his kitchen. A former girlfriend from what i hear. Even met his Auntie Joan once (Thats a big deal with Martin. His aunt's pretty much all he's got). She also happens to be my obstetrician, so thats alot of fun.

_2:45 _**Katrina:** A rival?  
_2:45 _**Me: **Well, martins made it QUITE clear that it was over between us. He wants no part in my life or in our childs life. So not really a rival, I guess.  
_2:45_ **Katrina:** He actually said that?

_2:46_ **Me:** Well, not exactly. But he meant it.  
_2:4_6**Me:** Perhaps you misunderstood.  
_2:46_ **Me:** Not likely. I mean, I know Martin better than anyone, right?  
_2:46_ **Katrina:** If you say so...

_2:47_ **Me:** Katrina, i hope you wont hate me for this but i got to say this, because I don't want u to get hurt. Are you sure Archie doesnt truly love this Lexie girl. I mean, he did chase after her, bring her back, so forth. Am i totally out of the bowling green here?*

_2:48 _**Katrina: **Haha...bowling green...nice one Louisa. No. I understand where youre coming from. But i believe that me and Arch had something special. Lexie's just a side show. I hope.  
_2:48 _**Me: **Maybe a quick phone call wouldnt go amiss...  
_2:48 _**Katrina: **I know what this is**. **You feel stung by Martin's initial pussyfooting and youre afraid the same will happen with me. But from what I've heard, you two are meant for each other. Just work at it, and things will go right in the end. As for me, its too late for me to turn around. The train's pulling into Glenbogle Station as we speak (or rather, text). Best of luck!

_2:49_ **Me:** I hope youre right Katrina. For both our sakes. Best of luck to you too as well!

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_* Scotland is a major center of lawn bowling, where players roll or bowl the ball across a level green toward a target. The World Bowls Centre, is housed in Edinburgh._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 11** **_[Warning: Spoilers for _Monarch of the Glen _and_ Doc Martin_]_**

* * *

**Certified Copy of an Entry of Birth**

**Pursuant to the Births and Deaths Registration Act of 1953**

******Registration District: **Cornwall

**Subdistrict :** Port Wenn

CHILD

**1\. Date and place of birth**:

05/03/2013 Coach and Four Inn, Bodmin Moor, Cornwall, UK

**2\. Name and surname **

_James Henry Ellingham _

**3\. Sex**

Male

FATHER

**4\. Name and surname**

Martin Christopher Ellingham

**5\. Place of birth:**  
St. Mary's Hospital, London, United Kingdom

**6\. Occupation:**

General Physician

MOTHER

**7\. Name and surname**

Louisa Roberta Glasson

**8.**

**(a.) Place of birth**

Royal Cornwall Hospital, Truro, Cornwall, United Kingdom

**(b.) Occupation**

Head Teacher

**(c.) Maiden surname**

Not married

**(d.)** **Usual address if different from place of birth**

_Port Wenn Medical Clinic, 4 Roscarrock Hill Rd, Port Wenn,  
Cornwall, UK PL29 3RH_

* * *

**_Glenbogle__ Primary School__ Governors Meeting Minutes_**

Board Chair:

Archibald MacDonald

Board Members: Dawn Steele, Alexander Morton, Susan Hampshire, Hamish Clark, Alastair Mackenzie, Rae Hendrie*

Agenda:

1\. Intro, Review of Agenda

2\. Interviews for new Primary School Teacher

3\. Progress on gymnasium project

4\. Public comment

5\. Closing remarks

Candidates under review for Primary School Teacher position:

Katrina Finlay

Richard Briers

Lloyd Owen

Kirsty Mitchell*

* * *

**Local Doc &amp; Head Teacher (Finally) Get Hitched**

_Port Wenn_-Dr. Martin Ellingham and Ms. Louisa Glasson of Port Wenn were married last weekend in a small ceremony at St. Roger's Chapel. Residents of the area may vividly recall a long, often rocky relationship between the pair, which, amongst other things has resulted in a young son, James Henry Ellingham. The pair previously made plans to marry nearly a year ago, but called it off at the last second "by mutual decision." However, after the birth and later, the shocking kidnapping of their infant son (a story first brought to you in _thrilling detail_ by the _Echo**_), the pair resumed their relationship, announcing their re-engagement to friends and family within a week after the incident. "Martin and I have certainly been on a quite a journey," Louisa told the _Echo, _"but in the end we love each other, and we're willing to work for what we've got." It is customary in stories like this for the _Echo_ to include a photo of the...er...happy couple, but we are sorry to report that attempts to do so in this case were thwarted by Dr. Ellingham's insistence on returning home in order to keep to his "carbohydrate curfew."

* * *

**Former Head Teacher Finlay Offered Old Job, Declines For "Personal Reasons"**

_Glenbogle Primary School-_The Glenbogle Primary School Board of Governors confirmed Monday that former head teacher Katrina Finlay has turned down the board's offer to give her back her old job for "personal reasons." Ms. Finlay's decision comes on the heels of a close 4-3 vote in favor of the Glenbogle native, the tie-breaking vote being cast by board chair Archie MacDonald. The board declined to clarify the exact motivation behind Ms. Finlay's decision, but a number of Glenbogle residents point to a discussion she held with Mr. MacDonald, her alleged former boyfriend, shortly before he shocked Glenbogle by wedding fiancee Lexie McTavish in an impromptu ceremony on the estate.

"I heard it with my own ears," long-time Glenbogle resident Scotty McDougal told the _Glenbogle Press_.

"Young Mister Archie, he told her that he was voting for her for head teacher. Said it's only right, she's the best fit for the job. Her eyes started lighting up, you could tell she thought she was in. But then he breaks the news. He's with Lexie now. He loves her, he says, and he's going to marry her. You could see the poor lass's heart just sink. It was a pitiful sight. Came all the way up here from London to make a new start with Mister Archie, I suppose. But it was too little too late. Kinda sad, ya know?"

According to the board, Ms. Finlay left by train shortly after declining their offer. She could not be reached for comment as her whereabouts are currently unknown

* * *

_The Glenbogle House Guestbook_

Glenbogle has had thousands of guests over the years from Robert the Bruce to Robbie Burns. Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain himself paid Glenbogle a visit on his way to kowtow to Hitler at the Munich Conference (see pg. 4,678). Whoever you are and no matter why you've come, we'd love it if you'd join those before you in signing your name in our guestbook, and jotting down a few words about your visit.

Date:_ July 5, 2013_

Name: _Rev. Judith Clark_

Remarks: _Today I had the wonderful honor of marrying two young people, Archie MacDonald and Lexie McTavish in holy matrimony amidst the beautiful scenery of Glenbogle. _

_It almost didn't happen. Archie and Lexie had a bit of a row, as happens in any relationship from time to time. Ms. McTavish, it seems was worried about Archie's voting to approve his ex-girlfriend for the job of village head teacher, though he only did so because he felt it was the best thing for the community. Feeling rejected, Ms. McTavish packed her bags and did a bit of a runner._

But Archie, catching wind of her intentions, mounted an ATV, chased her down, and asked her, one last time, to be his wife. In a moving scene, Lexie overcame her fears of failure, and said yes. Inspired by this display of devotion, I agreed to marry them on the spot-a barren hillock on a remote corner of the estate, with such a view as can only be seen in the Highlands. The vows were said with deep sincerity, and I proceeded to pronounce them man and wife. Then the party began. The couple, surrounded by family and staff (or, rather, close friends) made merry far into the night- a night that none of us, myself included are never likely to forget.

* * *

**Political Power Couple Throws Extravagant Wedding**

_Kensington, London_-Political rising stars Alan Smythe****, MP for Strathspey and Katrina Finlay, prominent education activist were married Saturday in a lavish London wedding rumored to have cost almost £2 million, much of it rumoured to have been put forth by influential movers and shakers in Westminister and Edinburgh.

The marriage marks a tremendous upsurge in the power and influence wielded by the couple, to the surprise of many who remember the fallout from Ms. Finlay's dramatic resignation from her post as Advisor to the Secretary of Education just 3 years ago. Yet, just last week, the couple was recognized by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge for her work in improving school infrastructure for children in London's East End. The words "prime minister" have even been used in some influential circles, in association with their names.

Though the newly-weds dismissed the label of "power couple" as cynical and unfeeling, they acknowledged that their marriage presents opportunities to make a greater difference.

"Alan and I have known and cared for each for a long time, and we thought we might as well tie the knot," Finlay told the _Times_. "Both of us recognize that we can get so much more done together than alone."

Ms. Finlay refused to comment in detail on rumours surrounding her mysterious trip to Scotland immediately after her resignation in 2013, saying only, "it was nothing, a mistake, a childish dream. I'm with Alan now, and together we're going to make a better world. That's what really matters."

The couple will be holding a reception tonight at the Covent Garden Hotel. Catering is rumoured to be paid for by powerful Lascelles Bank executive Stella Moon.***

* * *

**Port Wenn Policeman Receives Honour**

_Middlemoor, Exeter****_-The Devon &amp; Cornwall Police recognized local Police Constable Joseph Penhale for heroic and timely action in saving life this Saturday. Penhale, who was reportedly attending a social event in his native Port Wenn on his day off (in NYPD costume no less), raced to the aid of Mrs. Louisa Ellingham, also of Port Wenn, after a request for assistance from Mrs. Elingham's husband/local GP Dr. Martin Ellingham. Details of the incident are impossible to confirm with any accuracy, but it appears that Penhale drove Dr. Ellingham to the airport, and then stopped a commercial airliner from taking off, allowing Mrs. Ellingham, who was suffering a brain hemorrhage, to be evacuated by her husband. PC Penhale then drove the couple to hospital in Truro, where lifesaving emergency surgery was performed, and temporarily cared for the Ellinghams' young son James Henry. For his heroism Dr. and Mrs. Ellingham nominated Penhale for the DCP's highest award.

"Many people will be surprised to hear me say this," Dr. Ellingham told the assembled VIPs, "But I owe PC Penhale more than I could ever repay. Louisa is my life. I've been without her once before. I couldn't bear to be without her again."

**_Stay tuned for one final chapter..._**

* * *

*_All names listed here, except Katrina's and Archie, are names of actors that appear on the show. Alastair Mackenzie, for example, plays Archie._

_** The _Cornish Echo_ is mentioned in Doc Martin as being a local newspaper._

_***Stella Moon appears in Season 3 as a representative of Lascelles Bank. Tasked with making the estate profitable, she takes charge, and implementing a number of controversial and often wrong-headed policies, which Archie is forced to clean up after. Eventually she becomes attached to the estate and it's people-perhaps too attached. It is implied that after her time at Glenbogle, she works her way up the corporate ladder._

****Alan Smythe, Katrina's ex-boyfriend and a (sometimes unscrupulous) Scottish politician, occasionally appears as a rival to Archie in Season 1._  
_

*****_Middlemoor, an area in Exeter (in Devon to the east of Cornwall) is the site of the Devon and Cornwall Police' headquarters._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Buffalo Pictures owns the "Doc Martin" TV series &amp; BBC Scotland and Ecosse Films owns/makes "Monarch of the Glen" and all credit for those shows goes to them and all the people who make them the wonderful shows that they are._

_I _don't_ own any rights to "Doc Martin" or "Monarch" and I'm not making any money off them._

**Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, and take them into account as I write.**

* * *

**Chapter 12** **[_Warning: Spoilers for _Monarch of the Glen _and_ Doc Martin]**

* * *

Dear Mrs. MacDonald,

I'd like to tell you a story of two women.

One of then was named Katrina. She lived in a small croft on the Glenbogle estate. She saw her mother and stepfather struggle hard to make a living as hand-to-mouth farmers all their lives without ever owning title to a single inch of the land they worked so hard to till, while the aristocratic family that owned the land lived high on the hog. She swore that she would never live her life in bondage to others, that she would make something of herself, and make a difference in the world. She went to university and, just to prove to herself and the world how far she'd come, she got a teaching job in her old hometown of Glenbogle.

Yet she always wanted something...more.

Across Scotland, in one of the shadier corners of Glasgow, a little girl named Lexie grew up without a true father, and with a mother who sought love and support from a string of boyfriends and husbands-who saw her as a hindrance and a burden. She dreamed of something better-of one day being the princess of a castle somewhere far away from the wretched flophouse she lived in. One day, one of her mother's male friends made a pass on her, and she left home, living on the streets, in bedsits, hostels-whatever she could scrounge up the cash to pay for.

Finally, she stumbled upon Glenbogle, the castle of her dreams. Amazingly, unbelievably, the lovely, if eccentric and increasingly threadbare family took her under their wing and made her cook and housekeeper.

Well, time went on, and a young man, Archie MacDonald, heir to the estate and the lairdship attached to it, came back home. Somehow, both women fell in love with the confused, stressed, hopelessly overwhelmed-if peculiarly handsome-laird.

Archie was fond of Lexie, he really was. But Katrina got to him first. She was smart, caring, educated, principled, and good-looking to boot. They'd known each other as kids, and though they constantly feuded, they harbored deeper feelings for each other. Archie turned his attentions and affections to her. There was little room left for Lexie.

But then, just when it seemed like happily ever after, Katrina left, driven by her desire to prove herself.

And, although Archie was devastated, it's a good thing she did.

You see, if Katrina hadn't left, Archie might never have truly appreciated the lovely girl who'd stuck by him through it all-who had even pushed him and Katrina together when she realized they cared for each other.

Archie had long seen Lexie as a good friend, someone he could talk to, who understood and appreciated his efforts, even when no one else did. With Katrina out of the way though Lexie grew on Archie, until finally he realized what a treasure he'd had by his side, all this time. Here was not just a good-looking lass or a confidante, but a true partner for life, someone he loved and who loved him-who would stick with him, if he asked her to. Clear-headed and smitten, Archie finally asked Lexie to marry him. Yet, barriers cropped up in their path. Circumstances, a funeral, cold feet, fear of commitment, threatened to ruin their relationship.

And then Katrina came back. She said she'd changed her mind, that she loved Archie and wanted to stay in Glenbogle. But, thanks to her ambition, her desire for just a bit more time "out in the world," it was too little, too late. What had been was now gone.

And so, Archie turned down Katrina, who returned the way she'd come. For better or worse, she is now leading a successful political career in London alongside her husband Alan Smythe. That same day Archie tracked down and married his would-be runaway bride Lexie. And they indeed lived happily for (most of the time) ever after. And Lexie truly did become princess of that castle.

You see Lexie didn't get a great education. She could care less about the politics of the New Scotland or over-used feminist slogans. Fashion wasn't her strong point (this has improved, I'll admit). And she's got some painful wounds from the past that are still healing.

But-and I'd better say this quickly, before she grabs my pillow and throws it out the window-she's also endlessly devoted, talented, smart, funny, exuberant. She makes me smile when I feel all the world will fall on my head. When old guilt or gloom about past failures and disappointments drains and disorients me, she's there to reassure me-and to remind me of how very privileged I really am. All those other traits I once admired in other girls-they look petty and insignificant in comparison.

In short, she's lovely.

Her..._Lexieness_...it's the air I breath. And despite the fact that she's always assuming that everyone else is somehow more worthy than her, no one else even comes close in the affection I hold for her.

I love you my darling Lexie!

Happy 3rd Anniversary!

-Archie

* * *

My dearest Louisa,

I've never been one for words-you know that, you know me better than anyone else has dared to even try. All I can do is tell you what's on my mind. I think you'll agree I'm rather good at that.

When you left for London, I thought that was it, that you'd gone forever, that I'd failed. I can't say I was surprised-everyday we were together I wondered when it was going to end, when you were going to pull the plug, tell me that I was no longer adequate for you, that I couldn't give you what you needed. As I stood there in my room and looked in the mirror, minutes before our non-wedding, my fears caught up with me. I wouldn't, couldn't make you happy. Your arrival at my kitchen door in your wedding dress, with that note only confirmed it.

When you left for London, I tried to pretend like it'd never happened. I was used to such disappointments. Life, however miserable it might, had to carry on. Even so, I found I couldn't bear to stay in Port Wenn. After 6 months I prepared to leave return to London. I even fancied, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I'd meet you there, and things could return to normal.

But then, then you returned. You were pregnant, and I didn't know what to do. So I just didn't do anything. Naturally, you wouldn't want me to be involved. I could never be a good father-I couldn't even maintain a stable relationship with the woman I loved, much less raise a child. But then, James was born, and things changed. We got back together, and got married. For the first time, I had a real family, something I'd given up on long ago after Edith left me. But then things went downhill. I obsessed about my blood thing, and grew father apart from you. Finally you decided you'd had enough, and got on that plane. It was then that it hit me. I didn't want you to go. And you, deep down inside didn't really want to leave. That's why you never gave up on me, even when I was rude to you. That's why you asked me not to leave when that nitwit came to town trying to tell me how to do my job. And that's why you came back from London.

It took us the hard way to understand it, but, for some completely irrational reason, you will _always _love me. And I will _always _love you. Louisa, please stay with me for the rest of my life, and I promise that I'll do my best to try to deserve you.

Love,

Martin

_P.S.: Yes Martin, I will stay with you. Always. For as long as we have left in this life. You, me, and James Henry. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you-it looks like we will soon be having another companion to join us and James Henry on our bumpy life's journey!  
-Louisa_

* * *

To: Katrina Smythe

From: Louisa Ellingham

Hi Katrina!

I hope you and Alan are well. I was thinking that maybe we could meet up some time, chat about that chance, life-changing meeting at the conference, what feels like forever ago. I'm sure Joan Elizabeth and James Henry would love to meet you. I can't say the same for Martin-he's not much of a social butterfly-but he'll come along as well for my sake. Let me know!

Your Friend,  
Louisa

_You learn something every day-if you pay attention. ~Ray LeBlond_

* * *

To: Louisa Ellingham  
From: Katrina Smythe

Hi Louisa! It's so good to hear from you! Alan and I are well, but busy with work up to our eyeballs, like usual. I had to rescue this e-mail from my "assistant" who was about to place it in the "Low Priority" folder.

I'd love to meet up with you and the bairns and see this handsome doctor of your's I've heard so much about. And I'll cajole Alan into it too, tell him we need to beef up our contacts in Cornwall or some such rubbish.

It's only a matter of making the time.

Sincerely,  
Katrina

_Katrina Smythe  
__Director, Save Our Schools International  
__0871 376 9033 / __2 Whitehall Ct London SW1A 2EJ  
_

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let know what you think! Thanks to all you readers and especially you reviewers! I hope you liked it!  
If you liked this check out some of my Doc Martin stories or my (in progress) Monarch of the Glen story "A Tale of Two Lairds."  
**


End file.
